No juegues con el amor porque te puedes enamorar
by Princess Narin
Summary: La ambición de poder e influencia hacen que la peliazul busque todo para poder lograr ser Reina y vengarse de todos aquellos que la convirtieron en lo que es hoy día, pero no contaba que mientras ejecutaba su sucio plan se podría enamorar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disculpen por subir una nueva historia sin haber terminado aún las demás pero es que no lo puedo evitar como ya dije antes, simplemente se e vienen a la cabeza y sin darme cuenta ya las estoy escribiendo y subiéndolas.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos, había escuchado que él Rey contrajo una enfermedad que estaba a punto de matarlo probablemente estos serían sus últimos días.

Y todo y ella aun sin tener la posición que necesitaba para vengarse de aquellos que la dañaron, desde que llegó a este palacio como una esclava lo único por lo cual había estado luchando era para poder tener poder y estatus como lo tenía en su planeta.

Pero sin embargo el Rey solo la solicitó una vez a pesar de que la experiencia fue maravillosa, el rey era sumamente viril, luego una guardia saiyajin le comentó que al Rey no le gustaban las jovencitas sin experiencia así que su plan de ser reina estaba prácticamente pospuesto para unos años más cuando ella tuviese al menos 20 años.

Sin embargo el Rey al parecer moriría antes de que ella llegue a esa edad, podía ver en los ojos de la Reina saiyajin su sufrimiento.

Los saiyajins que se hacían los tan de piedra al final eran tan sentimentales como los mismos humanos, sin embargo ella odiaba a la Reina porque ella tenía estatus y poder que tanto ella anhelaba.

Caminó de nuevo y entró a la habitación del Rey con las medicinas que debía dársela al médico, eso no podía simplemente curarse con el tanque de rehabilitación.

¿Cómo está mi Rey? – dijo sin perder el tiempo para coquetearle, quizá así le dejase al menos un poco de su tesoro real.

No es momento para hablar esclava ¿Qué no ves el estado del Rey? – le dijo la Reina bastante enojada.

Tampoco estoy tan mal – gruñó el Rey.

Morirás dentro de poco y estas así de tranquilo, que hombre – se quejó la Reina.

Para que lo veas – dijo un poco molesto – a propósito ¿Vegeta ya está en camino? – preguntó el Rey Vegeta.

El príncipe Vegeta ya está listo para llegar y asumir su reinado, está bien preparado, no te preocupes tuvo una buena instrucción con el Gran Freezer – mencionó la Reina.

¿Príncipe? Esa palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de Bulma, ella creía que solo había un príncipe y que era el pequeño Tarble, así que tenían otro príncipe y que ahora se convertiría en Rey, era una nueva oportunidad para la ambiciosa Bulma.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa malvada y la Reina lo notó aunque desconocía el motivo.

Esclava, ¿Qué es lo que sigues haciendo aquí? FUERA – le dijo la Reina corriéndola de la habitación real.

Odiaba ser tratada de esa manera simplemente no era algo para ella.

Algún día todos lo pagaran – dijo molesta.

Sus deseos de poder y venganza la llevarían incluso a extremos aunque desconocía que podía llegar a pasar en su v ida, estaba segura que siempre reinaría sobre su vida, o eso creía.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, no sé si se esperaban una Bulma, casi o tan malvada como Vegeta, habrán algunos cambios en los personajes, Freezer no será tan malvado, bueno seguirá siendo el tipo despiadado y emperador del mal pero al menos por el momento llevara relaciones pacíficas con Vegeta y su planeta.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews es buen empezar.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

La nave por fin había aterrizado, la noticia de su padre estaba en sus últimos dias le tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba que su padre un hombre fuerte y lleno de vitalidad se muera por un simple virus.

Él aun no tenia planeado asumir como Rey, sabia que era algo que debía hacer pero no en este momento, necesitaba entrenar un poco más.

Él estaba trabajando digamos a mutuo acuerdo con el emperador Freezer pues el necesitaba soldados para sus misiones de purga y el necesitaba batallas para fortalecerse, aunque sabia de la fama de traicionero del hombre así que antes de partir había llegado a un acuerdo de que le enviaría al menos un escuadrón completo para que trabajen para él.

Cuando bajó de la nave una gran ovación llegó a sus oídos, a veces ser de la realeza era sumamente molesto por los admiradores que lo seguían a todas partes.

Vio a su madre la gran Reina saiyajin esperándolo en el lugar junto con su pequeño hermano Tarble, una vez él paso al lado lo siguieron.

Caminando los tres de la realeza y tras ellos los dos soldados de confianza de Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz, quienes esbozaban interiormente una gran sonrisa pues ahora que el príncipe seria Rey el estatus de ellos seria distinto como más alto.

Una vez llegaron a palacio, la reina empezó a comentarle lo sucedido.

Ya estoy enterado - gruñó cortando el tema.

Hermano, nuestro padre ha muerto hace 2 días - dijo Tarble con pesar.

Entonces la nave no es tan rápida como lo pensaba - respondió él evadiendo el tema de la muerte de su padre.

Si bien le dolía pero no lo expresaría antes nadie mas que sí mismo.

Hoy será la coronación hijo, te prepararé la más grande celebración digna de un gobernante tan poderoso como tú, no habrá un solo saiyajin que pase hambre en tu coronación el Reino servirá comida, las mejores fiestas y batallas serán hechas en tu honor - dijo la ex-Reina pues ahora quedaba bacante el puesto aunque ella tenia bastante influencia aún.

Lo esperaré - dijo alejándose rumbo a su aposento personal.

Pero poco se había dado cuenta que en uno de los pasillos que cruzó una hermosa peli azul lo estaba observando.

Se dio cuenta que el nuevo Rey era igual pero diferente al Rey anterior, el nuevo Rey era mas bajo, de tez mas clara, cabello mas oscuro, sin embargo se veía mucho mas guapo y la juventud corría por sus venas. Era la presa perfecta eso creía, sin saber que quizá ambos serian presos de sus deseos.

Vegeta llegó a su aposento y se deshizo de su armadura y se metió a bañar, después de todo su vida no sería nada fácil de ahora en más además que tendría que pasar mas tiempo en palacio y eso le molestaba bastante.

Casi un tanto como le fastidiaban las fiestas del Reino, sin embargo debía comportarse pues esta seria la más importante de su vida.

Al rato de terminar su rutina de limpieza observó que le habían traído un traje y una armadura igual a la de su padre hurgando entre ellas halló la joya real, la miró con orgullo después de todo era lo que le correspondía por derecho. Sin mas que pensar se preparó.

Con un poco de influencia logró ponerse el mas hermoso de los vestidos, tenía un Rey que conquistar y mientras mas pronto mejor.

Trataría de engatusarlo para que la convierta en Reina, pero sabía que no seria fácil, los saiyajins no son muy sentimentales sin embargo son apasionados casi unos adictos al sexo a los ojos de un humano, sin embargo para ellos era normal.

Pero con 4 años en este palacio tenia contactos, tenia enemigos, muchísimos enemigos y el primero en morir bajo su poder seria el idiota que la intentó cocinar viva. Fue una horrible experiencia que en este momento no la quería recordar, aun tenía la cicatriz de la quemadura que le había dejado aquel cerdo, si no hubiese sido por aquel valiente saiyajin que la salvó de ser comida de saiyajins, admiró tanto a ese hombre que lo terminó seduciendo como agradecimiento de ello, y ahora él era su amante aunque a él no le agradaban las cosas que ella hacía en el palacio pero ella tenia una ambición y una venganza que cumplir.

Él se colocó la armadura, ella peinó su hermoso y azul cabello. Era momento de que ambos fueran a la coronación.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leerlo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

* * *

Todos querían saber ¿El nuevo Rey asistiría? era de público conocer que le ex-príncipe tenía muy mal carácter además de su sanguinaria personalidad, si bien los saiyajins eran agresivos y sanguinarios de por sí pero cuando no se trataba de peleas les gustaba disfrutar de banquetes, bailar y embriagarse nada diferente a la Tierra.

Entre las filas de la caravana que recibiría al próximo rey estaba una despampanante peli azul quien se había colocado un vestido de color rojo con un pronunciado escote y con el cabello rizado, era muy destacada en la multitud por su hermoso cabello azul entre tantos cabellos de tonos oscuros.

Sin embargo esa era su intención, quería llamar atención de Vegeta quería que él quedase fascinado cuando la vea, por eso se había colocado en la primera fila.

Ella era una esclava, había sido traída al planeta como sobreviviente de la destrucción de la Tierra y quedó a vivir en el palacio por su gran belleza como una esclava sexual a la edad de 14 años pero el difunto antiguo Rey no la tocó más de una vez y conviviendo con sus compañeras y las demás mujeres su mentalidad cambió para mucho, desde ese momento ella hacía de todo para poder ganar influencias y riquezas porque en ese planeta si no eras fuerte, no tenías poder o no eras inteligente eras uno más del montón y tarde o temprano tu destino tendría un final trágico.

Y eso es lo que ella buscaba, buscaba la protección del Rey, ella era una mujer bonita pero no era poderosa en absoluto, e incluso si el Rey la protegía ella podría ejercer sus voluntad. La maldad de aquel planeta se le había contagiado ya no era la bondadosa niña que no pudo escapar de la Tierra de su invasión y destrucción.

Todos los saiyajins se pusieron firmes y posicionaron sus manos en forma de cuchillo sobre el musculo de su brazo contrario, esa era la señal de respeto de los saiyajins, ella instintivamente también lo hizo.

Vegeta estaba cruzando, estaba caminando rumbo a su trono.

Ella aprovechó el momento, este era su momento debía atraerlo con solo una mirada si fuese posible e incluso dejarlo babeando por ella como lo había hecho con otros saiyajins.

Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los negros y fríos ojos de aquel saiyajin que se proclamaría Rey, el miró solo un rato pues le había llamado la atención desde lejos ese color tan extraño de pelo sin embargo no había quedado babeando como ella esperaba sino fue totalmente opuesto, quien se había quedado impresionada por la gran seguridad y la penetrante mirada de Vegeta fue Bulma.

Sin duda sería algo muy satisfactorio para ella seducirlo, una cola enrollándose en su cintura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Imaginé que estarías aquí ¿todavia sigues pensando que algún Rey se fijará en ti? – le preguntó el hombre.

Mi adorado Bardock, sabes que me encantas, nadie me complace más que tú, no estes celoso, pero sabes que ambos nos beneficiaríamos bastante si llego a ser reina – le dijo ella acariciándole la cola.

A mí no me interesa eso, pero tú sabrás lo que haces, mientras pueda seguir poseyéndote nada me importa, sin embargo solo te estoy avisando que ninguna mujer que no sea saiyajin ha sido reina – le dijo Bardock acercándola a su cuerpo.

Entonces seré la primera y única mujer no saiyajin en reinar y en cuanto a tus intereses no me extraña pues te conformas con una mujer que solo se dedica a distribuir carne – le dijo – si me disculpas tengo un rey que admirar – dijo separándose de él.

Movía sus caderas de un lado a otro, Bulma sin duda a sus 18 años era una gran experimentada en la seducción y en la perversión, habiendo ya tenido más de 5 amantes saiyajin.

Usaba su belleza para poder lograr lo que deseaba y siempre lo lograba.

Sin embargo el premio mayor estaba sentado en aquel trono en medio de su madre y su hermano, su objetivo final y su máxima misión era enamorar al Rey Vegeta II.

* * *

 **Bueno ya se descubrió quien es el amante de Bulma, como ven ella es un poco promiscua digamos jajaja.**

 **Tengo una extraña situación, me parece guapo Bardock pero no Goku xdxdxd, aquí Goku aparecerá como Kakaroto claro, pero será un adolescente de aproximadamente 14 años, no tendrá un papel muy importante sino que más bien estará con su madre.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo más tendré tendré que soportar a estos insectos halagadores? - se quejó Vegeta.

Tranquilo hijo, es parte del protocolo - pronunció la madre del nuevo Rey.

Hablando entre ellos no se dieron cuenta que una hermosa, voluptuosa e hipnotizante peli azul esta presentándose frente a ellos, solo fue el príncipe Tarble quien la notó.

Hermano una mujer - dijo el joven/niño.

Vegeta levantó la vista y vio a la mujer, la misma que había llamado su atención en las filas, estaba seguro que esa exótica mujer no podía ser saiyajin.

¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó grotescamente.

¿Así recibe a una dama majestad? - dijo burlonamente Bulma.

¿COMO TE ATREVES ESCLAVA MAL EDUCADA? - dijo la madre de Veget en cambio Vegeta sólo rió.

Déjala madre, esta esclava tiene mas agallas que todos esos soldados que temblorosos venían ante mi ¿No lo crees Tarble? - preguntó a su hermano menor.

Así es - respondió el otro y aprovechando el buen humor de su malhumorado hermano empezó a reír a carcajadas.

¿Me dejará continuar? - cuestionó Bulma con la posibilidad de que acaben con su vida en un instante por tal atrevimiento.

Sin embargo el Rey y el pequeño príncipe no lo tomaron de mala manera a diferencia de la Ex-Reina.

¡Hmp! Mujer maleducada - gruñó Vegeta.

Al contrario he sido bien educada - dijo sonriente - pero no he venido para eso, le he traído un obsequio majestad - dijo con picardía.

Metió su mano entre sus pechos y de ahí dentro sacó una pequeña cajita que se la entregó al Rey.

Vegeta abrió la caja y miró con curiosidad, era un objeto redondo con muchos símbolos y manecillas.

¿Qué es? - preguntó extrañado y Tarble se acercó curioso a observar.

Es un reloj de bolsillo, en mi planeta lo usaban para saber la hora exacta, le servirá para administrar su tiempo, lo creé adaptándose al sol de este planeta - dijo Bulma.

¿Lo creaste? - preguntó Vegeta.

Hice algunos favores y recibí algunos materiales a cambio - dijo ella pero no mencionó sus dotes de científica, ella quería seducirlo no trabajar para él, ya en el futuro tendría su laboratorio privado, ahora no tenia caso inventar nada, le quitarían sus proyectos.

Bien, pareces inteligente mujer - reconoció Vegeta.

No lo parezco, lo soy - afirmó ella.

 _"Que mujer tan engreída"_ \- pensó Vegeta.

¿Pero cómo funciona? - preguntó Tarble.

Bulma tomó esa pregunta como una invitación y una oportunidad así que subió y con gran descaro se colocó al lado de Vegeta ocupando el lugar de la Reina y dejando oculta a la madre del Rey. La Ex-Reina se escandalizó por su atrevimiento, estaba a punto de hacerla polvo sin embargo a sus hijos parecía no desagradarle la caradurez de la mujer.

Mire Majestad, estas manecillas apuntan la hora y estos los minutos y estos los segundos - decía prácticamente pegando sus senos sobre él pero él no le prestaba la atención que ella quería, sin embargo Bulma había quedado fascinada con su olor a hombre.

Ya lo entiendo, puedes retirarte - dijo sin interés alguno.

Me alegro que le haya gustado - dijo ella volviendo a posicionarse donde estaba antes.

No te he dicho que me gusta - dijo Vegeta frunciendo el ceño.

No hace falta que lo diga, yo sé que le gusta - dijo ella mirándolo profundamente para luego retirarse.

Esa mujer es irritante - se quejó la madre de Vegeta.

A mi me parece agradable - dijo Tarble.

Vegeta permanecía silencioso pero había algo que le intrigaba de Bulma, le agradaba, era la primera persona que le agradaba a parte de su familia, le había dado una buena impresión, sin embargo sabía que esa mujer tenia oscuros planes para con él, se notaba su ambición, pero por mas inteligente que ella fuese el no caería en su juego. Pero quien sabe quizá ambos caigan en el oscuro pozo del amor y la pasión.

Para Bulma no sería un desafío fácil, Vegeta es un estratega y ella es una hermosa mujer con un cerebro super desarrollado.

Pero el siguiente paso estaba allí a la vuelta del pasillo, a la siguiente página al siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias por los reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este capítulo contiene lenguaje vulgar.**_

* * *

Caminaba al lado de su hermano Tarble quien era la única persona que podía considerar algo así como un amigo.

Serás un buen Rey hermano – le dijo el menor.

Por supuesto, lo único que me molesta es que pasaré todo el condenado tiempo dentro del planeta – se quejó.

Deberías relajarte hermano, nuestra madre siempre presentaba mujeres a nuestro difunto padre para distraerlo podrías tomar alguna de las que eran de nuestro padre – le dijo él joven.

Que asco, la mayoría son viejas. Conozco el gusto de nuestro padre por las maduras – expresó Vegeta.

Bueno yo solo decía – dijo Tarble encogiéndose de hombros.

Vegeta iba a responder pero vio justo cruzar el pasillo a la mujer exótica de hace un rato, sonrió quizá podría usar a esa mujer.

Vuelve Tarble, tengo cosas que hacer – le indicó.

Se separó de su hermano menor y fue rumbo a donde estaba la mujer.

Bulma se fijó y empujó a quien la aprisionaba rápidamente.

Apártate Bardock viene el Rey – le dijo a lo que él tuvo que alejarse sin opción.

Vegeta los vio juntos, él no era tonto, la mujer no era una santa, pero mejor para él al menos así estaría bien pues la mujer no desearía más que una noche juntos. Que equivocado estaba.

La mujer tuvo la culpa, ella le coqueteo y se ofreció con gran descaro ante él así que podrían llegar a un mutuo acuerdo en cuanto al sexo, ella deseaba ser fornicada por él y él la deseaba a ella.

Retírate soldado – ordenó Vegeta a Bardock quien obedeció de mala gana.

Una vez Bardock se retiró Bulma habló.

¿Mi Rey, desea algo de mí? – preguntó sonriendo candentemente ante Vegeta.

Ven a mi habitación en media hora, tengo un reto para ti – le dijo para luego acercarse y susurrarle al oído – a ver si logras complacerme – ese susurró hizo inevitablemente que Bulma se estremeciera.

Vegeta con pocas palabras le había dicho que la follaría. ¿Podía ser eso más bueno? Pues claro que si podría ser mejor, ya se vería en unos años parada en el lado derecho del trono de Vegeta con una corona en su cabeza, bueno la Reina saiyajin no usa corona pero ella si lo usaría, sería una Reina hermosa y se acostaría con los muchachos más guapos de todo el reino y quien sabe también el planeta.

Y era verdad, la causa de la promiscuidad de Bulma no era solo por conveniencia sino que era había desarrollado un hambriento apetito sexual considerándose a sí misma ninfómana.

Solo esperaba que el Rey Vegeta II sea complaciente como su padre pues aunque se haya acostado con el difunto Rey una sola vez había salido de la habitación real con gran satisfacción. Además si se uniría a Vegeta y seria su Reina sería totalmente aburrido estar con un sujeto que no la complazca correctamente.

Se miró al espejo que por suerte era un artefacto universal y se vio totalmente preciosa con cuidado se colocó unos zapatos con un taco realmente alto. Y camino rumbo a la habitación real.

Necesito ver al Rey – le dijo a un guardia.

El Rey duerme en su habitación de príncipe, la Reina duerme en la habitación Real – indicó el guardia.

Querrás decir la ex Reina – dijo riendo.

Caminó hasta donde estaba aquel quien gozaría de tenerla entre sus piernas aunque ella no podía negar que también se sentía intrigada, él la había hechizado con su aliento su voz y su olor.

Toco la puerta…

El abrió…

Estaba solo vestido con un pantalón ajustado color azul Francia y como los saiyajins no conocían lo que los humanos llamaban ropa interior su virilidad se marcaba y se notaba visible a través de aquel pantalón.

Él levantó la mirada y le dijo.

Quítate esos zapatos tan feos mujer – le dijo para luego cruzarse de brazos y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

¿Le molesta que sea más alta que usted majestad? – le preguntó con picardía.

Para nada sin embargo hacen ruido y detesto el ruido – expresó más tranquilo.

¿Entonces no quiere que haga ruido? – preguntó en doble sentido.

En ese caso… Puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras, grita, llora, patalea. Que yo no seré comprensivo contigo – dijo mientras se acercaba y levantaba la falda del vestido de Bulma colando su mano entre los muslos de la chica.

Me gusta hacer mucho ruido majestad – dijo con una voz sexy mientras sentía las caricias de Vegeta en su muslo.

Majestad no. Vegeta – le dijo con una voz un poco más gruesa.

Vegeta – gimió ella al sentir que la mano del nuevo Rey llegaba a su intimidad, no pensó que se excitase solo con el toque y el roce de sus pieles.

Arrodíllate – ordenó él.

Bulma obedeció y desde abajo al levantar la cabeza vio que el príncipe se había bajado sus pantalones y ahora tomaba su miembro entre sus manos. Al verlo se le hizo agua en la boca.

Ella había visto muchos miembros masculinos en toda su corta vida, sin embargo, Vegeta poseía no el miembro más largo sino el más grueso. Su miembro tenía un buen largo sin embargo lo que llamaba la atención era su grosor.

Vegeta tomó su miembro entre sus manos y retrajo su prepucio dejando ver el puntiagudo glande de su pene.

Bulma lo miraba con deseo, necesitaba tenerlo, estaba tan excitaba que deseaba estar jugando con ese hombre de hermoso cuerpo hasta el amanecer.

Satisfáceme porque esta será tu única oportunidad de tenerme entre tus piernas – le dijo Vegeta.

Bulma frunció el ceño, la idea no era estar en su cama solo una noche o sino como se convertiría en reina.

Entonces tú disfruta mi hermoso cuerpo pues lo tendrás solo una vez y luego quedaras deseando más – presumió ella tomándose cierta confianza con Vegeta.

¿Ah sí? pues para que yo te vuelva a llamar tendrías que ser demasiado buena ¿Podrías con eso? – le preguntó él.

Por supuesto – sonrió para luego pasarse la lengua por los labios mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Bien entonces quiero que lo demuestres – le dijo él.

Le daré el mejor sexo de su vida y juro que cada vez querrá más de mí – dijo ella.

Vegeta solo sonrió deseaba que fuese así, pues se evitaría el trámite de estar buscando una mujer distinta. Estaba decidido, si ella lo complacía la mantendría como su real amante.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, como ven ambos se atraen mutuamente, podía pasar algo interesante y quien sabe en un futuro se lleguen a enamorar.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este capítulo contiene lenguaje vulgar y LEMON.**_

* * *

Ella sonrió…

Él sonrió… aunque le dijo algo antes de que la acción empezara.

Pero no creas que te lo haré fácil mujer – dijo con una sonrisa algo retorcida.

¿Sí? – preguntó Bulma.

Pon las manos al frente – le ordenó a lo que ella obedeció – ponlas juntas – con el poder de su ki creó una argolla que encerró las manos de la peli azul como unas esposas de policía – ahora tendrás un nuevo nivel de dificultad – le dijo malignamente.

Me gustan los retos mi Rey – le dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Con cuidado se acercó a la virilidad de Vegeta y como solo disfonía de su lengua, sus labios decidió hacerlo excitantemente. Ella era una estratega en el ámbito sexual.

Se bajó hasta el suelo y comenzó a besar los pies de aquel saiyajin y lentamente fue subiendo recorriendo por su pantorrilla y muslos con la lengua hasta que llegó en la zona pélvica pero para torturar a Vegeta rodeó su miembro y lamia solos costados más no tocaba la intimidad del hombre aun.

Vegeta la observaba con curiosidad, se había dado cuenta de que perdió el trato mucho antes de que ella lo propusiera pues él tenía pensado antes solo tenerla un día sin embargo se dio que cuenta que con esta mujer quizá nunca se cansase aunque quien sabe.

¿Le gusta? – preguntó coqueta.

Me gusta que no hables – le indicó.

Bien me concentraré en lo que soy buena – murmuró ella y su vista se fijó en la virilidad del aquel saiyajin.

Abrió la boca y sacó su lengua e impulsándose medió su rostro entres las piernas de Vegeta, y con un lengüetazo empezó a lamer los testículos de Vegeta.

Recién había empezado y ya lo hacía jadear sin duda esa mujer lo volvería loco, podía sentir su lengua recorrer lugares erógenos en sus genitales.

Dios esta mujer era una diosa con la lengua si seguía de esa manera se vendría antes de que ella tocase su miembro con su deliciosa boca.

Mmm – un gruñido masculino salió de su boca y Bulma hizo una media sonrisa. Era el momento de que ella se concentre en la parte interesante.

Con cuidado levanto la mirada y saco la lengua y empezó a lamer el tronco de aquella gruesa virilidad, su lengua delineaba cada vena del erecto miembro del ex-príncipe. Succionaba con sus labios, lamía y besaba aquel delicioso manjar.

Vegeta estaba que explotaba deseaba penetrar la boca de aquella mujer con gran velocidad aprisionar su garganta si obligarla a tragar toda su semilla sin embargo ella lo estaba torturando lentamente cuando tenía que ser él quien la torture.

De repente la tomo del cabello y la obligo a mirarlo.

Escúchame, yo seré quien domine aquí – le dijo con gran autoridad, pero Bulma no se inmutó.

Me encantan los hombres dominantes – respondió ella excitada.

El nuevo Rey tomó su miembro entre sus manos y guió a la boca de la mujer quien sacaba la lengua deseosa.

Cómetela – le indico mientras lo introducía dentro de su boca.

Bulma se introdujo gustosa aquel pedazo de carne en su boca, lo rodeo con su lengua y sus labios mientras él lo introducía. De un golpe le hizo tragárselo todo al empujarle la cabeza y en ese momento empezó el desesperado ritmo de penetración oral que ejercía el ex-príncipe.

Para delante, para atrás era el ritmo que tomaba y cada vez era más veloz no dando siquiera un minuto de descanso a la pobre peli azul que lo miraba fijamente gozando también de aquel miembro que se movía en su boca y le aprisionaba la garganta.

Dufuannjcdfn – las palabras de Bulma no se entendían sin embargo ella murmuraba algo pero lo único que lograba era excitar más a Vegeta.

Me gusta tu cuerpo, es vulgar y delicioso – le dijo mientras le seguían envistiendo la boca.

Choque de miradas excitantes, la excitación de ambos y el deseo que tenían el uno del otro. Bulma tenía el deseo de ser poseída y Vegeta quería poseerla hasta desfallecer.

En tanta estimulación, sexo oral, excitación mental Vegeta descubrió que estaba a punto de venirse entonces saco su miembro de la boca de la peli azul y eyaculó en su escote machando parte de su vestido.

Suspirando para intentar reponerse mientras se masturbaba mientras observaba a Bulma masturbarse pues él se lo había pedido, ella pasaba sus dedos por sus labios y abría las piernas para que su Rey viera lo que se tomaría en un instante.

Ahhh – gimió muy excitada al ver el deseoso rostro de Vegeta.

Vegeta ya duro de nuevo y repuesto se paró y se predispuso a tomar a la hembra y gozarla pero inoportunamente alguien abrió la puerta. Era su madre.

¿Madre no ve que estoy en algo importante? – se quejó Vegeta.

Si ya veo – dijo con desprecio al ver a Bulma totalmente desnuda – El Gran Freezer quiere que subas a la nave inmediatamente, deberás viajar para algo muy importante, no te preocupes yo me haré cargo del reino durante ese periodo – dijo con tranquilidad.

Entiendo – dijo yendo rumbo a la ducha.

La reina miró con desprecio a Bulma y la corrió de ese lugar, era siempre así. Ella siempre debía estar oculta.

¿Podía ser eso posible cuando Bulma nació para reinar?

Todo estaba frustrado o por lo menos sus planes postergados hasta que el Rey regrese sino no sería reina jamás y no reinaría para vengarse del maldito saiyajin caníbal que la quemo.

Fue caminando rumbo a donde dormían todas las esclavas juntas y empezó a llorar, era el único lugar en el cual podía ser ella misma.

Si tan solo pudiese haber escapado en la nave de su padre sería otra su situación y todo por haber querido llevarse la primera máquina que construyó.

Por más de que ella se mostrase frívola y malvada era otra su situación, abia que debía camuflarse entre los saiyajins mientras mas débil y triste te vean más te lastimarán.

Sin embargo ella también era un ser que sufría pero se habia dado cuenta que en aquel planeta debía sobrevivir de alguna manera y la mejor era convirtiéndose en Reina, y llegar a ser intocable.

Pero hoy algo la inquietó, por más de que sintió mucha lujuria junto a Vegeta, al verlo sintió nerviosismo, como una jovencita virginal.

Sintió un calor en el corazón quizá fuese ¿amor?

* * *

 _ **Gracias por haberlo leído.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este capítulo tiene Lemon.**_

* * *

 _El ambiente es obscuro, él camina por los pasillos de su palacio, había vuelto agotado, necesitaba terminar lo que había empezado con la voluptuosa peli azul. ¡En Buena Hora! Al abrir las de su habitación se había encontrado nada más y nada menos a la mujer que le dejó con ganas de más, ella le había prometido que le daría el mejor sexo de su vida. Y eso lo ponía a mil._

 _La vio totalmente DESNUDA y en SU CAMA ¡Dios que tentación! Pero él estaba dispuesto a tomarla hasta el fin._

 _Regresé – le dijo él._

 _Regresaste – respondió ella mientras sonreía sensualmente._

 _¿Acaso esa mujer vivía siendo sexy? – se preguntaba él en su mente._

 _Regresé maldita prostituta – le respondió mientras se desprendía de su capa y luego su armadura._

 _Así es, soy muy puta, me encanta serlo pero soy una puta cara, una puta de gobierno – afirmó ella con la cabeza en alto._

 _Desde ahora solo serás mi puta – le dijo él quitándose los guantes y las botas._

 _Puedo ser buena y tú serás el malo – dijo gateando sobre la cama – ¿puedo ser genial y tú un demente? – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama con gran estilo – Puedo ser todo lo que quieras con tal de que me toques – dijo acercándose a él._

 _Vegeta estaba concentrado, le encantaba que esa mujer lo seduzca, era tan sensual, se sentía como si lo traía en las venas._

 _Pero todo eso será mientras YO sea TÚ puta – dijo de nuevo ella lamiendo el cuello del Rey Vegeta II._

 _Esto calentó demasiado a Vegeta y que la giró fuertemente, se deshizo de sus propias ropas y dejó su miembro erecto rozando las nalgas de Bulma._

 _Seré tu única puta – volvió a decir ella._

 _Pon las manos al suelo – ordenó él y ella lo hizo._

 _Salvajemente Vegeta entró dentro de ella ejerciendo la penetración anal, ella gemía exageradamente pero no le importaba, él disfrutaría de su cuerpo sin restricciones, ella estaba dispuesta a todo y eso era lo importante._

 _Ah dime que soy tu puta – decía ella entre gemidos._

 _Si, si eres mi puta – dijo Vegeta acelerando el ritmo de sus estocadas._

 _Siiii, más papito – gimió ella._

 _¿Papito? – le preguntó él mientras le besaba la espalda._

 _¿Quieres ser mi papito? – le preguntó ella con una mirada infantil y sonrojada por la excitación._

 _Si, tú eres mi puta y yo tu papito – respondió él._

 _Vegeta salió de su interior y la obligó a bajarse y ella obedeció, tan sumisa lo miró desde abajo mientras él se masturbaba con el fin de terminar sobre ella._

 _Su liberación llegó, el néctar de los dioses finalmente salió de su falo y baño el rostro la lengua y los senos de la peli azul con el licor que emanaba de aquel placer y Bulma lo disfrutaba tan fervientemente._

 _Ay mi papito – gimió ella._

 _Todo aquello era un éxtasis total, el ambiente tan excitante sin embargo todo se estaba empezando a deformar, lo último que pudo ver de ello fue que ambos iban a la cama tomados de la mano._

Maldición – dijo al oír aquella alarma.

Había sido todo un sueño, un delicioso sueño, sin embargo alguien ahí abajo había reaccionado a su sueño erótico.

Maldición – volvió a quejarse.

Estaba por aterrizar al planeta de Freezer sin embargo estaba con una terrible erección. Al regresar se desquitaría con esa mujer tan atrayente, no había duda.

* * *

 _ **Este capítulo me fue inspirado por la música Government Hooker de Lady Gaga.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

* * *

Y una vez más todo volvía a su normalidad, maldecía al supuesto Gran Freezer por haberle alejado o por lo menos ser el motivo de haber pospuesto su súper encuentro con el Rey pues como antes, todo había vuelto a ser como antes para ella durante la ausencia de su esperanza para ser algo más que una puta y una esclava de limpieza.

¿Cómo es que ella la mujer más importante de la Tierra estaba ahora fregando el piso por el cual pasaban los Reyes del Planeta a quienes ella soñaba pertenecer?

Algunos como Bar dock le decían que estaba demasiado grande como para soñar pero ella lo perdió todo, siempre soñó con tomar el mando de la Corporación Capsula y lanzar sus propios proyectos y ser mucho más querida que su padre.

Su familia tenía una reputación intachable, su madre reconocida como la mujer más tierna del planeta, su hermana mayor como la más creativa, su padre como el genio y ella como la adolescente más hermosa e inteligente. Pero claro en este pedazo de piedra roja solo la reconocían por su belleza pues la inteligencia era algo que no era necesario tener aquí mientras sepas pelear sin embargo solo la realeza se destacaba por ello y eso le llamó la atención desde que llegó. Ella debía formar parte de ellos, era su destino, quizá no pudo escapar junto con sus padres pero por algo llego aquí, para ser alguien.

Es por eso que se bebía cada lagrima que derramaba e intentaba ser fuerte y sin sentimientos como los saiyajins lo eran, es por eso que dejó de lado el pudor y trabajó libremente a través de su cuerpo como un objeto más.

Cada saiyajin con quien se acostaba en principio le daba asco pero luego con el tiempo simplemente aprendió a dejarse llevar más nunca de los nunca se enamoró. Con la única persona con la cual había durado mucho tiempo es con Bardock sin embargo no sentía amor por ese hombre sino agradecimiento y admiración por lo tanto se entregaba a él en compensación a lo que él hacía por ella.

Pero no podía negar la emoción que sintió cuando el ex-príncipe la citó en su habitación. Ella quería creer que solo fue por la emoción de estar cerca de su meta de ser Reina de aquel peligroso planeta, pero algo en su interior le decía que Vegeta era diferente y quizá sea ella quien pierda la cabeza por él y no él por ella.

Pero debía arriesgarse si no quería seguir limpiando los pisos del castillo que podría ser suyo.

* * *

 **Un capitulo corto pero quiero más o menos hacer entender la psicología de Bulma.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

* * *

Blancos pasillos, blancos pasillos y blancos pasillos que eran tan desesperantes para una persona normal, cualquiera lo confundiría con un manicomio sin embargo él no lo hacía, no le importaba. Podía recorrer esos pasillos incluso con los ojos cerrados pues los conocía de memoria, claro pues hizo su formación en ese lugar.

A los 5 años de edad fue enviado a la base de Freezer para que lo preparasen para ser un buen guerrero y buen gobernante, si bien el Emperador Freezer era detestable, no podía negar que podía tolerarlo pues logró convertirlo en una persona digna del trono.

Pero estaba molesto porque lo había mandado llamar, es que ese hombre fue tan inoportuno.

¿Es que no podía dejarlo en paz incluso en día de su coronación?

Zaabon y Dodoria rodaron sus ojos al verlo, creían o mejor dicho opinaban que Vegeta siendo príncipe era altanero y soberbio ahora siendo Rey lo era muchísimo más.

Buenas Vegeta – lo molestó Dodoria.

Rey Vegeta – corrigió el Rey saiyajin.

Como sea, igual sigues siendo un simio – expresó Zaabon sin embargo esa "ofensa" no le importó en lo absoluto a Vegeta.

Pues este "simio" al menos tiene un título – sacó en cara Vegeta.

Entre tanta palabrería Freezer apareció saludando "amistosamente" a Vegeta.

¿A qué me has llamado Freezer? – lo preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

¿Así me recibes Vegeta? – rió irónico Freezer.

Te conozco, mejor ve al grano – respondió Vegeta.

Bueno, en primer lugar felicidades por tu coronación y en segundo lugar tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo mirando hacia la puerta en la cual una sombra se posaba.

En la sala real del Trono, sentada en el trono de la Reina estaba Bulma, mientras nadie estaba allí, miraba todo el lugar desde ahí arriba, ya se imaginaba su futuro.

Algún día este será mi lugar – suspiró felizmente.

Pero sin embargó escuchó la puerta abrirse y rápidamente se escondió tras el asiento. Eran la madre de Vegeta y Tarble.

Madre ¿por qué esta tan feliz? – preguntó Tarble.

A ti no puedo mentirte hijo, estoy triste por la muerte de tu padre sin embargo siento que tiempos buenos llegaran junto a Vegeta – expresó la ex reina.

Tal vez tienes razón madre, mi hermano tiene un gran potencial para reinar – expresó Tarble.

Y más ahora que estará motivado luego de regresar de la base de Freezer – comentó la mujer de cabello negro y baja estatura riendo.

¿A qué se refiere madre? – preguntó Tarble sin embargo esta no respondió.

Toda la tarde estuvieron tocando asuntos del planeta mientras Bulma seguía escondida tras los tronos sin embargo en su mente necesitaba tanto saber ¿a qué se refería la madre de Vegeta?

Solo esperaba que no fuese algo que truncara sus planes.

.

.

La nave de Vegeta ya estaba regresando, y no regresaba en una nave individual sino en una nave grande, y no estaba solo, estaba bien acompañando con una mujer saiyajin, quien se sentaba a sus pies.

No puedo negar que estoy satisfecho con tu progreso, no pensaba en verte tan pronto – expresó él a la mujer que estaba arrodillada a sus pies.

¿Cree que podía quedarme atrás? La futura reina de Vegetasei debe ser poderosa y le aseguro que no hay ninguna como yo en el planeta – expresó orgullosa mientras lo miraba.

Bueno supongo que hicieron una buena elección contigo, no puedo esperar a ver qué tan fuertes pueden mis herederos – comentó mirando a la nada.

Es que él conocía a aquella misteriosa chica, era su prometida desde niño, aquella mujer fue la niña nacida con el poder de pelea más alto del planeta entre las mujeres, y al enterarse de aquello los en ese entonces Reyes de Vegetasei la comprometieron con el príncipe con la condición de que ella fuese a entrenar y ser preparada donde Freezer, Freezer sin embargo no vio conveniente que Vegeta estuviese junto a la mujer pues no quería "fiestas" en su base así que la envió donde su hermano Cooler, ella sería libre una vez llegase a un poder elevado de pelea digno de la realeza y para buena suerte de la familia real ella llegó casi justo en el momento en que Vegeta fue coronado.

Su momento de reinar junto a su Rey era este.

Eso creía, sin embargo no sabía que había alguien que codiciaba a su hombre y a su trono.

Llevaremos a Vegetasei a la gloria – expresó ella levantando el puño.

Vegeta no podía estar más que satisfecho, ella era una mujer poderosa además de atractiva, sin darse cuenta había olvidado el asunto que dejó pendiente en el planeta Vegeta, había olvidado a Bulma.

Anuncia nuestra llegada mujer – le ordenó a su futura reina.

Y así lo hizo, anunció la llegada, en uno minutos aterrizarían en el planeta en el cual los esperaban ansiosos.

Un gran desfile esperaba en la zona de despegue del palacio, comidas gratis, bebidas e incluso mujeres en poca ropa, eran así los festejos en Vegetasei. Y una de esas mujeres en poca ropa era Bulma, la reina había ordenado a las mujeres del harem servir a los soldados de elite e incluso a los de clase baja por el regreso del Rey, sin embargo no hacía falta que le digan algo a ella, ella atendía a quien sea solo cuando pudiese sacar algo a cambio.

Esto es demasiado raro, no hemos viste estos tipos de festejos hace mucho tiempo – comentó una saiyajin de elite y Bulma lo escuchó.

No podía negar que algo le decia que no todo estaba a su favor, algo le decía que malas noticias llegaría esta noche.

Dejame entregarle los guantes al Rey – pidió Bulma a otra esclava alienígena.

No – dijo la otra negándose rotundamente.

Bien, entonces me los dará a la fuerza – respondió Bulma, electrocutándola con una picana eléctrica, ella también tenía sus trucos.

Es que era una tradición que las esclavas entregaran los guantes al Rey al regresar como símbolo de bienvenida, ella se los daría y si él se lo permitiese incluso se los colocaría como hace la reina al rey, esa pronto seria su misión.

En el camino se encontró Bardock, lo ignoró por completo. Ella pronto sería de la realeza y no tendría que juntarse con plebeyos como él, sin embargo no dejaría de estar agradecida con él, quien sabe también podría ponerlo como su guardia para "divertirse" juntos, pero eso lo decidiría más adelante.

ATENCIÓN, EL REY HA LLEGADO – gritó un saiyajin anunciándolo.

Vegeta bajó de su nave e inmediatamente Bulma fue para llevarle los guantes, él ni siquiera la miró y eso la desconcertó pero mñás le desconcertó que una morena tomó el guante de sus manos.

Puedes retirarte – dijo la morena.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron grandemente, aquella era una mujer saiyajin sin duda, poseía de una cola, era morena, con cabello y ojos negros aunque era muy baja y delgada para su gusto.

Irremediablemente retrocedió dos pasos y con los ojos llenos de envidia observó como la mujer le colocó los guantes a Vegeta para luego hablar.

YA LO VEN, YA LO SABEN. SOY LA MUJER CON EL PODER MÁS ELEVADO DE PELEA Y DIGNA DEL TRONO, SOY LA FUTURA REINA DE VEGETASEI… CAULIFLA – gritó ella.

En ese momento las ilusiones de Bulma se destruyeron, todo parecía perdido.

* * *

 **Espero les agrade.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

MALDITA SEA - gritaba ella mientras arrojaba sus cosas dentro de aquella pocilga.

Sin embargo él reía de ella, no podía estar serio tampoco significaba que fuese malo y desease su mal pero no podía negar que le alegraba toda esa situación, ella se había obsesionado por sobremanera para ser una reina volviéndose una mujer frívola con el pasar del tiempo perdiéndose por completo aquella niña indefensa que conoció hace tiempo.

Jajajaja - reía Bardock irónico por la situación.

DEJA DE REIRTE - le gritó ella lanzándole algún objeto que no reconoció.

Es que me parece muy gracioso de creíste haber ganado la batalla antes de tiempo Bulma - respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle.

Bulma, olvida todo aquello. Olvida el asunto de ser reina, yo dejaré a mi familia y vendré a vivir aquí contigo, tendremos nuestros propios hijos, olvida esa obsesión - le dijo Bardock seduciéndola mientras la besaba en el cuello.

Sin embargo ella se separó rápidamente y lo encaró.

Es que tú no entiendes Bardock, tú no entiendes lo que es un día ser la persona más importante del planeta y al otro ser nadie. En la Tierra lo tenía todo, lujos, tecnología personas a mis pies para cumplir mis caprichos sin embargo por el estupido de tu hijo que algún día lo mataré mi vida se fue a la mierda y terminé fregando pisos y limpiando la mierda de los saiyajins - comentó ella con ira.

Debes olvidarte ya de eso, además Kakaroto solo cumplía su misión - defendió Bardock.

Bardock, cuando yo sea reina ordenaré que maten a Kakaroto así que no te encariñes con tu adolescente. Además yo podría ascenderte a élite ¿No piensas en eso? - volvió a decir ella.

¿Pero qué te hace pensar que el Rey te mirará de nuevo? el anterior Rey solo te miró una vez ¿Qué te hace pensar que será distinto? Además ni siquiera tienes permitida la entrada al palacio - le recordó él provocando su ira.

Y el motivo de que no tuviese cabida en el palacio era una de las razones de su ira, Vegeta estaba tan entusiasmado con su nuevo juguete que liberó a todas las mujeres de su harem, era el sueño de toda esclava sexual, ser libre pero sin embargo ese no era el caso de Bulma quien llegó casi a un ataque cuando le entregaron sus cosas y una horripilante casa en donde le asignaron "amablemente" como su vivienda.

No me lo recuerdes - gruñó ella y de nuevo Bardock se acercó a ella intentando convencerla.

Bulma, deja las cosas como están, Vegeta ya tiene a su reina, no tienes el lugar reservado para ti, acéptalo, nunca te perteneció su lugar - volvió a decirle Bardock.

Ella suspiró aparentemente resignada, se abrazó a él y con voz "arrepentida" le susurró al oído.

Tienes razón querido - al decir eso Bardock se tranquilizó sin embargó poco sabía que la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de ella era de temer.

"Tal vez yo no sea tan poderosa como Caulifla pero tengo algo que ella no tiene, astucia" - pensó Bulma mientras una nueva esperanza de tomar lo que le pertenecía surgía en ella.

 **Espero les agrade, en verdad a mi me gusta bastante esta idea. Bulma es muy psicópata jajaja pero una mujer siempre logra sus propósitos sin importar los medios. Ya verán pero no todo saldrá de color de rosa para Bulma.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

 _ **Bueno quiero explicarle un poco, en esta historia bueno. Los personajes son un poco más como decirlo, ¿Sensibles? No bueno, un poco más buenos de lo normal a excepción de la malvada Bulma que curiosamente es una villana querida.**_

 _ **Vegeta es un Rey mega sanguinario, sin embargo tiene su corazoncito, Bulma dentro de todo sufre por la sombra de lo que fue un día, la madre de Vegeta es una mujer que cree que ella es la única que sabe lo que le conviene a sus hijos, Caulifla es una mujer que le gusta la competencia y su fiel sirviente es Kale, Tarble piensa que todo lo que hace su hermano esta bien y lo admira fervientemente.**_

 _ **Bardock... Bueno Bardock sabe que Bulma es una bomba de tiempo sin embargo él no creé que ella pueda lograrlo, Bulma es una mujer soñadora desde su punto de vista. El mayor orgullo de Bardock es su hijo Raditz en cuanto a Kakaroto lo conoce poco pues hace apenas unos años regresó de su misión además de que él convivía con Gine una mujer sumamente tranquila, la actual pareja de Bardock pero ellos tenían problemas como toda pareja. Gine no sabía de la existencia de Bulma sin embargo Kakaroto si era por eso que no se llevaba bien con su padre.**_

 _ **Bueno ese fue un pequeño resumen xd para aclarar mejor las cosas.**_

 _ **Ahora a la macabra historia.**_

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Bulma prometió a Bardock no volver a tocar el tema de la realeza, ella le había prometido olvidar ese tema y él ingenuamente le creyó.

Sin imaginarse que el día de la coronación de la "futura reina" Caulifla ella entraría infiltrada al palacio de una manera inexplicable.

Bueno si tenía explicación y la más coherente era que conocía ese palacio como la palma de su mano.

"Cuando sea Reina cambiaré ese horrible jardín de mal gusto" - pensó mientras veía las feas flores grises que adornaban el castillo.

Su plan estaba por ponerse en marcha. Tenía todo lo necesario en aquella capsula.

.

.

Hermano te ves realmente apuesto, nunca creí que fueras a tomar compañera tan rápido. ¿Por qué aceleraste su coronación si tenías aun tiempo para conocerla a fondo? - preguntó Tarble a su hermano.

No es necesario - respondió Vegeta mientras se colocaba los guantes.

Tarble lo miró y lo vio distinto como más tranquilo e incluso más ¿Feliz?

Vegeta ¿no me digas que tú? - preguntó su hermano sorprendido.

Vegeta miró hacia otro lado y respondió.

¿Y si ya lo sabes por qué preguntas? - dijo Vegeta a su hermano quien ahora a pesar de su poca experiencia era su consejero real.

¿Pero cómo? - preguntó ingenuamente Tarble a lo que su hermano más que nunca fue sincero en su responder.

Cuando yo estaba en las misiones de Freezer siempre buscaba la manera de verla, incluso me infiltraba en la base de Cooler. No hay mejor mujer para mi - respondió Vegeta orgulloso y luego caminando elegantemente salió de su habitación dejando a su hermano muy pensativo.

.

.

Todo el pueblo saiyajin estaba presente para aquel gran acto, era un evento que se veía muy pocas veces ya que cuando un Rey tomaba compañera oficial ya no volvía a tomar otra. Era un evento importantísimo.

Ademas de ser el momento en que ella debía proclamarse Reina.

Esperaban a la morena alrededor del circulo de la luna, el cual era un cráter en dónde los saiyajins hacían una unión parecida al matrimonio.

El circulo de la luna se llamaba así pues cuando ocurrían fenómenos parecidos al eclipse, los antiguos saiyajins se juntaban en aquel lugar para venerar al Dios Sol y a la Diosa Luna. Era una tradición para ellos entregar sus pactos de sangre y sus juramentos a estos dioses.

Un anciano saiyajin unía a la pareja leyendo el libro de las leyendas y las tradiciones y los "novios" juraban respetar el honor saiyajin y el honor de su pareja.

Dentro de aquel cráter esperaba Vegeta impaciente, nervioso y ansioso por ver a su futura reina a quien tanto estimaba, sin darse cuenta que entre el público una mujer atentamente lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Casi 30 minutos habían pasado y aun Caulifla no llegaba, todos miraban a los lados esperando la llegada de la "flamante mujer del Rey" sin embargo ella no llegaba.

Madre - dijo Vegeta mirando a su madre en verdad le preocupaba lo que sucedía, además la idea de que ella lo dejase plantado le helaba el alma.

Ya debe estar en camino. Sabes como somos las mujeres - respondió la ex-Reina aunque por dentro estaba preocupada. Caulifla era sumamente puntual.

Disimuladamente se acercó a su hijo menor y le encargó una tarea.

Tarble, pregúntale a Kale si no la ha visto - ordenó la mujer a su hijo.

Tarble miró entre el público y no la vio, intentó contactarla con el rastreador y no pudo. Aquello era demasiado extraño.

Decidió buscar por si mismo a su cuñada, tenía un presentimiento.

Rápidamente llegó al palacio sin alarmar a las demás personas y fue en busca de su cuñada.

Se quedó en la puerta y pensó que entrar sería una falta de respeto a su hermano así que tocó la puerta y la llamó por su nombre sin embargo nada.

Cansado de estar tocando y tocando encendió su rastreador para buscar su presencia pero nada, aquello lo alarmó aun más pero supuso que estaría en otro lugar.

Pensó en irse pero algo lo animó en adentrarse. Cuando abrió la puerta violeta de su habitación la vio tirada en el piso, rápidamente corrió hacia ella para ayudarla pero se dio cuenta de que había llegado tarde Caulifla estaba muerta.

.

Lo que debía haber sido una unión y una coronación estaba siendo esta vez un culto a los Dioses pero entregándoles el cuerpo de Caulifla.

Su cuerpo descansaba en brazos de Vegeta quien por mas fuerte que parecía ser estaba destrozado por dentro, la mujer que tanto estimó yacía en sus brazos.

Se juró nunca más ilusionarse con nadie, al mismo tiempo que Bulma se juraba obtener el trono pase lo que pase.

.

Fue una dura noche para el reino, todo el mundo hablaba de la misteriosa muerte de Caulifla, todo el mundo tenía su propia versión de los hechos. Y algunos como los miembros de la realeza estaban en un silencioso luto.

Mi Rey, al parecer la señorita Caulifla fue envenenada - comentó un médico a Vegeta quien estaba en la mesa real cenando junto a su diminuta familia.

Vegeta no respondió mas que con un gruñido de aprobación para que continuará hablando el hombre mientras bebía un poco de vino.

Han encerrado a Kale, al parecer ella fue quien lo hizo sin embargo ella no habla. Parece no querer confesar nada - comentó un guardia que estaba al lado del médico.

Tortúrenla hasta que hable - exigió la madre de Vegeta a los guardias.

La mujer aun no podía creer que Kale la mujer mas obediente que tenían los había traicionado de aquella manera, y tan buena que parecía además de haber simpatizado inmediatamente con Caulifla. La madre de Vegeta estaba decepcionada sin dudas.

La cena culminó en silencio y todos partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones hasta que Vegeta en la suya sentado en su cama sintió que era demasiado grande para él.

Nunca más volvería a ilusionarse de esa manera.

Al mismo tiempo frente al imperial palacio, una mujer a la cual el viento le hacía volar sus hermosos cabellos de los más perfectos matices de azul al igual que sus ojos del mismo color que observaban la fachada de aquel palacio que muy pronto le pertenecería a ella y a sus hijos con el Rey Vegeta, además él le pertenecería tambien, era el único hombre que la merecía en cuerpo y alma.

La merecía a ella y no a la difunta mujer saiyajin que aunque muy fuerte se dejó morir por un simple envenenamiento. Sonrió al recordar como amistosamente le dio la bebida a la mujer que confiada la bebió y tambien sonrió al recordar que Kale no diría una sola palabra pues quemó sus cuerdas vocales con otra sustancia.

Bulma tenía sus trucos no por algo era una genio.

Su crimen fue perfecto.

Sin embargo poco sabía que el reto más difícil sería conseguir el amor de Vegeta.

 _ **Espero no me maten, esto fue denso. No todo será fácil para Bulma, cuando dejé esa personalidad tan cegada por la avaricia quizá todo sea más fácil.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

* * *

Sentía la mirada acusadora sobre su persona, sus ojos la miraban sospechando lo obvio. Eso ya era demasiado molesto para ella, se giró y lo encaró molesta.

¿Qué estas mirando eh? - dijo con altanería.

Sé que tú eres la responsable de la muerte de la re - no pudo continuar pues Bulma lo interrumpió.

No. Nunca fue reina, así que no digas estupideces. Pero sí, sí tuve algo que ver ¿Pero qué esperabas que me quedase a vivir aquí mientras un planeta entero espera por mi? - dijo ella a él.

Lo prometiste, las promesas son importantes para los saiyajins - respondió él a ella.

Ella lo miró y giró los ojos hacia arriba.

Pero yo no soy saiyajin - contestó ella dejándolo una vez más sin nada que decir.

Y era verdad, ella no era saiyajin pero tenía mucho más carácter y audacia que Gine a quien consideraba que había sido su mujer por error.

Bulma era una joya, una mujer temperamental se había convertido en eso y por eso él quería tenerla. Ella era una gran mujer para presumirla ya qué él siendo de clase baja estando con Bulma sería admirado por los demás de su clase. Ese era el motivo inicial por el cual se había involucrado más allá con ella pero ahora ya no sabía siquiera que sentía, solo que no quería que se alejara de él.

Bulma no era saiyajin pero era tan peligrosa como una de élite.

¿Y qué dices, estarás de mi lado? Podríamos seguir siendo amantes, siempre y cuando el rey no se entere - mencionó ella.

Bardock miró al suelo pensativo, al principio creía que Bulma no lograría jamás su objetivo pero cada vez ella estaba demostrando ser más letal y su brillante mente ayudaba demasiado. Había una posibilidad de que ella lo sea, y prefería estar del lado de Bulma a tenerla como enemiga.

Esta bien, te apoyo - suspiró - Supongo tienes ya un plan ¿Cierto? - preguntó Bardock a Bulma.

Ella solo miró la ventana y sonrió.

Estoy más que preparada querido Bardock, formaré parte del palacio una vez más - mencionó entusiasmada – ya encontré la manera de regresar – exclamó mientras estaba pensativa casi con ojos tristes.

.

.

La bien adornada y lujosa sala del trono, estaba compuesta de 4 asientos, un lugar para el Rey, un lugar para la mujer del Rey y otros para los príncipes.

Sin embargo en este caso la madre de Vegeta ocupaba el lugar de príncipe y al otro lado se sentaba Tarble, dejando un lugar para la futura mujer de Vegeta.

Ya te dije que puedes ocupar este lugar si deseas, yo ya he tomado una decisión y no tendré Reina – expresó Vegeta a su madre.

Sin embargo ella quería hacerle entrar en razón, Vegeta no debía tener ese pensamiento sino el linaje de la familia real caería.

Hijo, si no tienes una mujer ¿Cómo crees que continuaras nuestro legado? ¿Quién te seguirá en el trono? – le cuestionó su madre y ex reina.

Vegeta suspiró y harto del tema respondió a su madre.

Ya tomé una decisión, no pienso tener una reina, casaremos a Tarble y sus hijos serán mis sucesores, su mujer será considerada princesa con algún otro cargo y yo me concentraré en mi reinado ¿contenta con el plan? –dijo a su madre.

Su madre no sabía que responder sin embargo suspiró resignada, le hacía tanta falta Caulifla, ella era sin duda la merecedora del título además de que tenía el aprecio de Vegeta.

En eso Tarble quien estaba involucrado en el tema habló.

Hermano, con todo respeto. Pienso que aun soy muy joven como para tomar una compañera, además, te agradezco que tomaras en cuenta mi futura familia pero pienso que nuestro padre hubiera rechazado tu comportamiento, tener descendencia propia te traería grandes beneficios – dijo Tarble mirando al suelo.

Aun más malhumorado Vegeta gruñó de nuevo.

Esta bien, tomaré una mujer cuando madre muera. ¡Y ni se te ocurra morirte pronto! – amenazó a su madre.

Cuando Vegeta iba a levantarse para ir rumbo a sus aposentos un guardia lo interrumpió.

Mi señor, una mujer desea hablar con usted – comentó el hombre.

El guardia habia intentado detener a Bulma pero ella insistió tanto y tanto que accedió a arriesgarse a ser eliminado por el Rey al comunicarle eso pero la recompensa de Bulma era excitante. Nadie se podía resistir a eso.

¿Una mujer? ¿Y quién se ha creído esa mujer para simplemente querer hablar conmigo? Muchas quieren hablar pero pocas tienen el privilegio ¿Esta mujer tiene algo tan importante o es digna de que la atienda? – habló irónico Vegeta.

Pocos tienen el privilegio de poder contar con mis servicios y **usted** Rey Vegeta II puede ser uno de los afortunados – dijo una voz femenina entrando por la gran puerta como si ya fuese una Reina dejándose observar por todos, presumiendo que ella era capaz de desafiar al Rey.

¿Pero como te atreves a entrar así mujer? – la reprochó la madre de Vegeta.

Sin embargo tanto Vegeta y Tarble reconocieron a Bulma, la madre de Vegeta también pero no le daba mucha importancia a quien era sino a su falta de respeto.

"Conozco a esa mujer de algun lado" – pensaba Tarble al verla.

Sin embargo Vegeta la recordó inmediatamente, habia dejado cosas pendientes con esa mujer, pero probablemente había sido liberada con las otras esclavas ¿por qué razón volvería? ¿qué demonios quería hablar con él?

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa irónica y ordenó algo a todos.

Retírense ahora – dictó a todos los presentes.

La adrenalina en Bulma se subió, era obvio que Vegeta había recordado quien era ella, pero al oir que ordenaba a los demás que se retiraran se mordió el labio, terminaría lo que empezaron y más en la sala del trono. ¿No podía ser eso más excitante?

Todo su plan iba más rápido, quizá el la volvería a tomar, la conservaría y de esa manera escalaría pronto a la habitación real transformándola como suya.

Y de esa manera no tendría que revelar su gran potencial.

Emocionada miró a Vegeta quien la rodeaba.

Te recuerdo… Tú y yo dejamos un asunto pendiente, podría tomarte ahora mismo – le dijo mientras olía su cuello y suspiraba sobre el para que ella pudiera sentir su aliento caliente erizarle la piel – te apoyaría en el sillón del trono y te apretaría por detrás entrando y saliendo de ti al mismo tiempo que mordisquearía tu blanca espalda , te follaría hasta que te estrelles sobre el duro material de mi asiento real, amanecerías en un tanque de recuperación por haberte follado tan duro rompiéndote por dentro y disfrutando del dolor – dijo con voz sensual pegándose a Bulma por detrás para hacerle sentir su erección – ¿puedes sentir cuanto deseo hacer eso? – preguntó vegeta a Bulma apretándola y fingiendo una penetración embistiéndola rápidamente.

Sí, sí. Pu puedo sentirlo mi Rey – jadeo Bulma demasiado excitada.

Habia olvidado que la voz de Vegeta derretía hasta lo ya derretido.

Entonces sintió la risa de Vegeta sobre ella.

Jajaja, por lo visto me has deseado más que yo a ti, y no puedo negártelo, te deseé solo un instante, pero fui bien atendido por Caulifla, aunque ahora que ella no esta podría entretenerme contigo, es una lástima que tú hayas venido para pedirme otra cosa ¿No es cierto? – preguntó vegeta a Bulma mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a sentarse en su trono.

Bulma un poco desorientada maldijo haberle contado al guardia sus motivos.

Si he venido por otro motivo – dijo un poco triste, ella deseaba en verdad que Vegeta la tome en ese instante.

¿Así que quieres ser parte de mi equipo científico? ¿De verdad tienes talento en la ciencia? – cuestionó Vegeta.

Y Bulma maldijo tener ese talento en ese momento pero despues de todo, ese era su truco para regresar al palacio. No perdía la esperanza de ser la reina e ese inmundo planeta.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

* * *

No es que fuesen chismosos o que les gustaba enterarse de lo que sucedía pero literalmente ambos tenían las orejas pegadas a la gran puerta.

¿Por qué tenía que echarnos de esa manera? ¿Acaso es algo tan confidencial? Solo es una ex esclava ¿Qué es tan importante como para que nos saqué de esa manera? – se quejó la madre de Vegeta.

Tarble miró a su madre y se sonrojó e intentó justificar a su hermano.

Bueno seguro tiene asuntos privados que atender – respondió el joven aun con las mejillas rojas y su mente pensando cosas que no debía.

La madre de ellos bufó molesta, Bulma no era de su agrado, nunca lo fue.

Cuando la peli azul llegó a ellos como esclava era una adolescente, una inmadura adolescente que lloraba por todo e incluso era más frágil que una princesa, se notaba que era una mimada, no servía para ningún quehacer incluso para ser esclava de placer fue un fracaso por su juventud, pues cuando el anterior Rey, el padre de Vegeta la tomó se decepcionó por su poca experiencia y nunca más la volvió a mirar, pero con el pasar del tiempo Bulma ganó experiencia, su cuerpo se volvió más voluptuoso y su actitud cambió radicalmente, y la madre de Vegeta lo notó, esa mujer de pelo azul era una arpía a sus ojos. Y no la quería cerca de Vegeta ni siquiera como esclava de placer, pues Vegeta debía restablecer su harem, la madre de Bulma deseaba con todo su corazón que Bulma no sea la primera adquisición del nuevo harem.

ABRAN LAS PUERTAS – se escuchó un grito e inmediatamente los guardias lo abrieron.

Vegeta salió del lugar caminando hacia el pasillo y una desafiante Bulma con la cabeza en alto caminó al lado de Vegeta como si fuese ya la reina.

Llamen a Dino – ordenó Vegeta a un guardia.

Mandó llamar a uno de los jefes de laboratorio, todos querían saber qué tenía que ver ese en esta situación.

Pero no pudiendo contener su curiosidad, la ex reina.

¿Para qué ha venido esta "señorita"? – dijo mencionando la palabra señorita de una manera despectiva, ganándose una mirada soberbia de parte de Bulma quien no se achicaba ante nadie.

Todo a su tiempo madre – respondió Vegeta bastante tranquilo para luego apoyarse a la pared con elegancia.

…

Al poco tiempo el jefe de laboratorio llegó, era un reptil de color verde musgo, con una nariz alargada y baja estatura, era parecido a un dinosaurio en miniatura, el nombre le caía exacto.

El hombre lo recibió con una reverencia y Vegeta inmediatamente fue al grano.

La mujer, será desde ahora ayudante de laboratorio, llévala a las instalaciones de los científicos y búscale un lugar donde descansar, encárgate de ella – ordenó Vegeta.

Bulma frunció el ceño, en verdad nada estaba saliendo como ella lo esperaba, encima de eso sería una simple ayudante de laboratorio cuando ella era una genio.

Pero al desviar la mirada vio la divertida sonrisa "traviesa" de Vegeta, él la estaba probando, Vegeta se acercó a ella y le levantó el rostro con el dedo.

¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Acaso no te gusta el puesto que te asigné? – le dijo Vegeta tentándola pero Bulma no se inmutó y sonrió, se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

Subiré de puesto muy pronto me lo merezco – le dijo antes de ir tras el científico mientras contorneaba sus caderas sensualmente.

Esa mujer no solo era hermosa, sino admirable.

Es una mujer con gran carácter – dijo Vegeta en voz baja pero solo fue perceptible por Tarble, quien sonrió.

Veía algo de complicidad y un poco de similitud entre vegeta y Bulma.

* * *

 **Un capitulo muy corto pero conciso como dice mi profesora.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

Siempre hay frustración cuando los planes no siguen el curso esperado, como en el caso de Bulma. Hace tres meses que había creado la estrategia de infiltrarse en el laboratorio del palacio para estar más cerca de Vegeta, para conquistarlo y ser su reina.

Pero... En todo este tiempo solo había estado en el laboratorio, haciendo cosas de científicos.

No es que no le gustase, al contrario se sintió en su sitio al llegar a ese lugar y poco a poco fue habituándose y creando grandes inventos muy útiles.

Tales como la recreación de las capsulas inventadas por su padre, invento que fueron muy útiles para los saiyajins.

Pero no había visto al Rey hace bastante tiempo, intentaba impresionar a Vegeta al menos de una manera, necesitaba demostrarle que además de ser increíblemente hermosa era inteligente, cualidades necesarias para ser una reina digna.

Solo un científico de alta categoría podría tener una audiencia con el Rey - le expresó el jefe del laboratorio una vez más truncando su idea de ver a Vegeta y mostrarle sus habilidades.

Así tambien como ese maldito dinosaurio se llevaba todo el crédito por las cosas que ella inventaba, estaba harta, había vivido mejor en el harem.

Siendo científica apenas podía salir, no cabe duda que tuvo una mala elección al querer entrar.

Pero no era trabajar como científica su problema, le encantaba, lo que le molestaba era tener que servir, ella había nacido para mandar y crear.

Y muy pronto sería toda una Científica de Alta Categoría, así mismo como sería tambien Reina.

No lo lograrás mujer, sal de aquí y ven conmigo - le propuso Bardock quien estaba acostado en la cama.

Bulma terminó de arreglarse y miró con una sonrisa sínica a su amante.

Al contrario, estoy un paso más cerca a lograrlo. Además ya no quiero oír tus disparates, deberías agradecerme que solicité verte - respondió enfadada.

Ella tenía un objetivo, y más que un objetivo se había vuelto una obsesión.

Si solicitabas verme era porque le necesitabas - le susurró al oído mientras recorría el cuello de la mujer con la lengua.

Si te necesito - gimió ella fingiendo placer - necesito que busques a Tarble, tengo algo que tratar con él - expresó ella apartándose de su ex-amante.

Sin saber por qué sintió repulsión al sentir la caliente respiración del hombre sobre ella.

Bardock levantó una ceja curioso, no entendía que pasaba por la mente de Bulma.

No me digas que te acostarás con el hermano del Rey. ¿Así piensas que Vegeta te tomará como Reina? - le dijo él refiriéndose a la promiscúa conducta de la peli azul.

Bulma giró sus ojos, en verdad Bardock no era lo suficiente inteligente, por suerte su futuro esposo Vegeta si lo era.

No quiero tener sexo con el Duque Tarble, lo que quiero es hablar de él de negocios - confesó fastidiada por las preguntas del saiyajin de cicatriz.

Si no fuese la única persona que tenía en este mundo no le estaría confiando esto.

¿Negocio? - preguntó el hombre curioso más fue corrido por Bulma quien lo apresuraba.

Al cerrar la puerta dejó a Bulma sola en la habitación muy perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué haré contigo Bardock? - se preguntó.

Ella quería a Bardock lo quería demasiado, era como un padre para ella, pero claro, el hombre la vio de otra manera y debido a la gran admiración que ella le tenía se entregó a él, más no sentía amor solo un gran cariño y miedo a perderlo.

Era lo único que ella tenía en ese planeta, por eso se aferraba a su ilusión de Reinar para cumplir con su venganza y poseer la protección de alguien tan poderoso como el Rey.

Siempre fue así, desde que no pudo huir de su planeta con sus seres queridos y fue traída a Vegetasei se refugió en los hombres buscando protección.

Así fue como conoció a Bardock. Pero sabía que en algún momento debía dar punto final al hombre, y debería comenzar ahora comenzando a guardar fidelidad a su nuevo y único amante Vegeta.

...

Bardock salió de la habitación de Bulma que quedaba hacia el ala científica y cruzó los corredores pasando por el área de entrenamiento en donde vio a su orgullo.

Raditz hijo mío, mi mas grande orgullo. Es un poderoso guerrero de Élite - sonrió viendo entrenar junto a su padrino Nappa.

Nappa había llevado a su hijo mayor por su gran potencial para volverlo un guerrero de Élite y hasta ahora lo estaba logrando a la perfección el ahora calvo estaba haciendo un gran trabajo formando guerreros.

Volvió sus pasos para cumplir su misión buscar al hermano del Rey.

Al llegar a los aposentos del príncipe no heredero, lo tocó con cuidado.

El joven adolecente atendió.

Dime - preguntó al verlo, le extrañó. Bardock no era un guardia del palacio no llevaba los pantalones azules que los distinguía.

La señorita Bulma desea verlo alteza - expresó Bardock reverenciando.

Tarble miró al techo dudoso, no sabía quien era la señorita Bulma.

¿Señorita Bulma? - preguntó aun sin saber, si la conocía no recordaba.

Si. La mujer de cabello azul - explicó Bardock.

Claro, ya sabía. Esa mujer parecía ser una caja de sorpresas, no solo era científica sino tambien tenían un lacayo.

Rió disimuladamente y se preparó para ir.

...

Dime "Señorita Bulma" ¿A qué se debe que me haya llamado en su honorable presencia? - preguntó el adolescente con ironía.

Bulma sonrió y con todo porte real se puso a explicar sus motivos.

Verá mi Duque, yo se lo mucho que te gusta impresionar a tu hermano, sé que tu eres su consejero y su mano derecha, tambien sabes lo mucho que él adora que lo alaben, que es guapo, poderoso y todo un símbolo de la masculinidad saiyajin. Tambien te gusta que te reconozcan por tus capacidades, te encanta que Vegeta te diga que tienes grandes ideas, lo sé - comentó ella según la observación que había hecho.

Tarble era un joven de buen carácter pero las vueltas de Bulma en su explicación del tema no llegaban a ningún punto y lo ponían inquieto.

¿Podrías hablar claro? - le pidió a la mujer.

Bulma sonrió satisfecha, crear intriga era su primer objetivo.

Tengo una propuesta, tengo una maquina que podría fascinar a tu hermano. Si tu le dices que la encargaste te dará honores y premios - explicó al hermano del Rey.

Tarble sonrió le gustaba la idea, pero aun no entendía en que beneficiaba a la mujer aquello.

Supongo que tú deseas algo para hacerlo ¿o me equivoco? - preguntó a Bulma.

Ella sonrió feliz, sin duda tenía un aliado en la realeza.

Quiero ser la jefe del área científica - pidió ella.

Esto seria pan comido para Tarble, y si en verdad la propuesta de la mujer le daba beneficios no duraría en hacerlo.

...

Dime las reuniones de hoy Tarble - pidió Vegeta a su hermano.

Hoy el jefe del área científica presenta un proyecto para tu favor hermano, es bajo mi aprobación y padrinazgo - explicó orgulloso el joven.

Vegeta miró curioso a su joven hermano, siempre él hacía bien las cosas y lo sorprendía. Esperaba su sorpresa esta vez.

Bien, qué esperas estoy ansioso - comentó Vegeta a su hermano.

Las novedades y progresos de su reino lo entusiasmaban además de las mejoras que habían desde que él sucedió a su padre, lo único que aun tenía pendiente era unirse y proveer una reina y un heredero a la dinastía.

Pero poco le importaba, él tenía mucho para dar aun. Su vida no se acabaría todavía.

...

Bulma se miró en un pequeño espejo antes de entrar a la sala de trono, era la oportunidad de escalar su penúltimo escalón para llegar al trono.

¿Qué les parece si me hacen una entrada triunfal? - guiñó a los hombres de la puerta que embelesados por su gran belleza siguieron sus ordenes.

ATENCIÓN, LA JEFE DE CIENCIAS ESTA PRESENTE - la anunciaron con un gran gritó que alarmó a los ".

¿Pero qué se creé para anunciarse de esa manera? - se levantó furioso Vegeta pero al verla todo cambió.

No se esperaba ver a la esclava que había enviado a los laboratorios en hace un tiempo.

"Espero verte subir de puesto" le había dicho y ahora estaba allí ella ocupando el cargo más alto del laboratorio.

Sin dudas esa mujer era maravillosa, además de ser increíblemente hermosa.

Se dio cuenta que ella era astuta, ella hacía todo lo posible para meterse en su cama. Ella lo deseaba y él tambien volvió a desearla.

Solo que mientras él quería su cuerpo ella quería su título.

¿Donde estaba el amor en esto? Estaba por llegar.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me tardé en actualizar y aceleré las cosas.**

 **Como ya vieron, Bulma estará con Vegeta muy pronto.**

 **Ella es una triunfadora.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, sé que de seguro e odiaran por esta falsa actualización, pues este es un anuncio. !No! No vengo a anunciar que cancelaré este fic, porque no es así.**

 **Vine a decirles que editaré esta historia, me puse a leerla y no queda como mi mente la imagina, y la verdad verdadera es que tengo unas mega ideas para esta historia y quiero dar lo mejor. Así que pronto comenzaré a editar los capitulos ya subidos.**

 **Espero no les moleste esto.**

 **Gracias por la comprensión.**


End file.
